leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Рanamaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Judd Thompson Jr. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:00, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Condor 216 At the time the Left Behind books were written, the Condor 216 was a fictional aircraft. I have no idea where you got the image of the Condor aircraft from. (Vic George (talk) 21:04, March 5, 2016 (UTC)) Tsion Ben-Judah I changed the pronunciation to JOO-dah because that is how it is pronounced. The way you had it would make sense ONLY if it were spelled Judda. (Vic George (talk) 00:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC)) Left Behind: A novel of the Earth's last days Much of the stuff on that page DOES NOT really belong on a page that should mainly focus on the first book of the adult series. Please move it to another page. Thank you. (Vic George (talk) 15:24, March 10, 2016 (UTC)) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:22, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! You got it! Now you can stop pampering me.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 06:32, March 11, 2016 (UTC)